Princess Cadence
Princess Cadence (voiced by Britt McKillip) is Shining Armor's fiancee, and Twilight Sparkle's old foal-sitter. In Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding, Cadence was kidnapped by Queen Chrysalis, and Queen Chrysalis disguised herself as the princess so that she could feed off of Shining Armor's love. But Twilight, Jaden, Jeffrey, Hiccup, Toothless, Tom, Jerry, Nails, Pikachu and Meowth found the real Princess in the caves beneath Canterlot, and arrived back with her in time to stop the wedding. With her fiance's help, they both stopped Queen Chrysalis, and had their real wedding in the end, becoming Twilight's sister-in-law. Cadence and Shining Armor also become members of Jaden's Adventure Team. Princess Cadence eventually becomes the ruler of the Crystal Empire with her husband Shining Armor. Trivia *Princess Cadence will guest star in Jeffrey & Friends in Fantasmic! *Princess Cadence will guest star in Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Don't Eat the Pictures. *Princess Cadence will make her first debut in Jaden goes to Treasure Planet. *Cadence will obtain magical singing powers that can used to heal and fight in combat in Jaden's Team. It is revealed where she gets them from in The Power of Music. *Princess Cadence was originally a Pegasus. *Princess Cadence's full name is "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza". *Princess Cadence is Ren the God of Humor's favorite My Little Pony character. *'SPOILER ALERT': In Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, ''it is revealed that Shining Armor and Princess Cadence are going to have a baby. Cadence will give birth to Flurry Heart in ''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Juniper Lee's Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystalling. *In the Thunderbolts Adventure Series, Princess Cadence is Courtney's biological aunt. Gallery Crystal Cadance.png|Crystal Form Cadance when she was younger.png|Young Filly princess_cadence_with_ceremonial_headdress_by_hampshireukbrony-d5ug8v1.png|Ceremonial Gown WeddingKitchen_PrincessCadance.png|Wedding Dress Discord, Twilight and Cadance wearing black robes S4E11.png Princess_Cadance_blank_flank_ID_S4E26.png|Princess Cadence powerless. Princess_Cadance_Crystal_Pony_ID_S6E2.png Mlp resource elements of harmony by grievousfan-d6eiln8 (2).png Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Jaden's Adventures members Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:MLP characters Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Wives Category:Guardians Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Xion's family Category:Justice League Category:Females Category:Teen Titans Category:Singers Category:Alicorns Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Nieces Category:Animal characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures members (76859Thomas) Category:Sisters Category:Elements of Harmony: Kindness Category:Sweethearts Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Allies Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Spider-Man's Allies Category:Magic Users Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Avengers Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Light-Powered characters Category:Toons Category:Darkblade's allies Category:Lucario's Adventures Allies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Mothers Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Twilight's family Category:Lily's family Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Aunts Category:Courtney's family Category:Closest Allies of the Rainbooms Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Closest Allies of the Thunderbolts Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Sister-in-laws Category:Idols Category:Daughter-in-laws Category:Old friends of Craig the Genie Category:Crystal Gems Category:Pure Good Category:Connor Lacey's allies Category:Victims of Thanos Category:Bartisya Or Marky's binary members Category:Bartisya Or Marky honary members